Fire Heart
by Z.Torez
Summary: My name is Alicia Torrez,  from the ancient and noble house of Torrez not that I was treated any different then a mudblood for I was thought to be squib, I had long ago given the hope of not being a squib.


**Fire heart chapter 1:**

**No More**

**This is only a trial so if you want me to countine you have to review, 5 reviews or more and I will countinue it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any rights to Harry Potter. Characters, and other stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling except for some characters.**

**Summary:** I could feel the magic pulsing at my finger tips and it made me feel powerful like I had the world at my fingertips, and I knew my brother would get what he deserved.

**AN:** Please note that the rating may change later on, also in this fanfic Voldemort triumphed over Harry and he does not look like a snake and never made horcuxs BTW Alicia turned has recently 11 years old and she is very smart intellgiant thanks to Beatrice .

**Words in ' ' signal that Beatrice has spoken**

**LV/AT**

My name is Alicia Torrez,

from the ancient and noble house of Torrez not that I was treated any different then a mudblood for I was thought to be squib, I had long ago given the hope of not being a squib, and I would never go to Hogwarts and get my letter this year, as my brother made sure to remind me. The only person that ever talked to me was Beatrice but even then I was not sure she was real, for I was the only person who saw or heard her, Beatrice always told me never to give up that I had as much magic as any other witch or wizard maybe more, mine was just waiting for the right moment to unleash. I never really questioned Beatrice for ever since I can remember she's been there for me and she has yet to ever steer me in the wrong direction as they say.

At this moment I was super angry that words could not describe it, I probably had never really been angry for I was never really given a reason to be, sure my parents had humiliated me tons of times but never in front of people, and I always had Beatrice with me. I was angry or more like furious because my locket was missing the one Beatrice gave which proved she was real and not just a figment of my imagination, the locket was silver with emerald jewels incrusted in the form of an " A".

I knew it was my brother who took it beacaus just yesterday he saw me hide something under the bed I knew I probably should have relocated it but I hoped he thought I was just reaching for something.

I quickly raced down to the parlour room and pushed open the door with a loud Clang! When I entered the parlour room I noticed there were a family of white blond headed people, the boy was probably around my age. 'They must dye there hair for it is almost impossible to havesuch white blond hair.' Beatrice said while poking the boy on the to themwas a dark haired man that looked awfully familiar,"Oh honey so great of you to join us we were about to he-

That was when I noticed my brother and the anger returned, and I did my best to calm down by I couldn't. That was when it happened, what exactly I don't know, my brother started to scream like he was in pain and I had the oddest urge to laugh and I could feel the magic coursing throughout my body. 'Alicia stop' I could hear Beatrice shout. My mother was trying to stop my brother from screaming, and the dark haired man was just watching this in interest. I could feel the magic thrumming all around me and at the moment I figured it was me causing my brother Jake to scream and I wished for him to stop, not because I cared about him but because he even his screams whinny. Just as I wished it he stopped screaming kind of like the muggle invention called a radio and somebody just pressed the off button.

I quickly rushed to my brother "Are you alright" I said in my fakest voice ever, for even though my parents thought I was a squib that had yet to release that information and tell people, I knew they were still hanging onto me just being a late bloomer. So I had to act like we were the happiest family ever, and I loved my brother so much when in fact just thinking about that made me want to puke.

"Why don't you go rest honey well talk about this later, Alicia be a dear and help you brother" my mother said and she gave me a glare that meantnoarguing. I often wished I could strangle her.

"Of course, mother" I said in a posh voice, I could here a snigger coming from the blond headed boy.

"Why don't you take Draco with you" my mother told me frowning; because of the spectacle we made or from the boy Draco laughing at the voice I made, I really don't know. 'You should tell your mother to stop frowning like that we wouldn't want her to get frown lines and her hair will turn gray not that it would make a difference.' Beatrice whispered in my ear.

"Do I have another choice" I muttered.

**LV/AT**

we were currently in my brothers room which may I add was several times bigger than mine not because of lack of rooms but because my parents didn't think me worthy enough for a bigger room for I was still a-

"May I use the loo" asked Draco

"Of course, its behind that door" I answered, as soon as Draco left my brother stared at me and said "I know it was you"

"What do you mean" I answered feigning confusion, but inside I was panicking.

"Don't play innocent" He said "When I tell mom, you'll be put up for adoption."

"Do not be stupid Jake you forget I'm a squib, tell me if you are so smart how do you think I made you..well whatever happened." I drawled, something I picked up from my Aunt Josephina. I only used that tone because well it makes me feel powerful and makes other people feel inferior or well little compared to me.

We were interrupted by the bathroom opening. I couldn't help but think that the Draco had heard this whole conversation, and when he quickly said that he had to go it home only confirmed my suspicions.


End file.
